New Love
by amberuni151
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi are dating a new girl named Sara comes to visit. She's carefree, a genius, not to mention the daughter of the highest ranking buiness man in the industry, Mr. Dalmin.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is probably the longest chappie I've ever written!!! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT SARA. SHE'S OF MY OWN CREATION. THE SONG IS NEVER AGAIN BY KELLY CLARKSON...--Gaerniko

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day at the Host Club. Haruhi and Tamaki had been dating for a month now. Everyone seemed to accept the fact that they were meant to be together. They all worked at the Host Club whenever they had time.

Kyouya busily typed sales onto his computer seeing how much money they had made the other day. Suddenly, Tamaki burst through the door.

"You heard it from me first!" he called, panting as he made his way over to Kyouya. A small crowd formed around them. "There is a new girl coming to school today! Her father owns Disney Studios. She's supposedly a famous singer…. My dad tipped me off." He said, bursting with pride to have shared the private bit of information with everyone.

"She's arriving tomorrow…" said Kyouya, unenthusiastically. Whoever the girl was, she would probably be like the rest of the girls there, stuck up and prissy. Even Haruhi had turned into a brat; Tamaki spoiled her way to much.

The room buzzed with the new news. Phrases like, 'I wonder if she's pretty,' and 'what's her name?' and other similar questions could be heard throughout the 3rd music room.

After a few minutes of the gossip, Haruhi decided she wanted a manicure. "Tamaki," she called, whining, "Haruhi needs her nails done…"

"Your wish is my command," said Tamaki as he led her away.

Hunny sighed, digging his fork into yet another piece of chocolate cake. "Haruhi has really changed…"

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

The twins walked over and sat down on either side of Hunny. "Let's hope this new girl will be interesting," said Hikaru, bored of doing the same old thing everyday.

"I don't know how girls can be interesting anymore," sighed Kaoru.

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow," said Kyouya, walked over to the other hosts.

"Huh?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru together.

"She's coming tomorrow?" asked Hunny happily.

Kyouya nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Sara sighed. Time to go to another boring school her father was forcing her to attend. She'd already passed collage at the age of 13, but her father insisted she spend more time with people her age. So now she was going to be sent to another school. She'd already been kicked out of two academies because she didn't even bother to keep her grades up; the work was way for easy for her.

As she wondered, she found a room. It had a sign which read: 3rd Music Room. Sara pushed open the door, assuming it was a room with some musical instruments; a perfect place to cut class.

The host club was having their regular before school meeting as she walked inside.

"Someone has entered the room," said Mori. It didn't take them long to notice a girl standing in the doorway. It would've been easy for any one of them to ask why she's come, but they just stared.

Sara had straight, jet black hair up to her waist. On her head she wore a green and white cap. She had large gold hoop earring in both ears. Sara wore a white T-shirt with a big peace sign in the middle of it. Her jeans sagged and looked way too big for her. It was held up by a thick black belt. "Sup?" she asked as they stared.

Kyouya was the first to recover, "Has anyone told you that the school uniforms look nothing like that?" he asked, confused and a bit annoyed with her.

"You don't see me telling you what to wear…" she snapped.

"Why are you here?" asked Hikaru, nicely.

"Ditching class, you?" she asked. The response came so natural to her, she didn't care how many people had known and she never tried to cover it up.

Kaoru, as equally confused as the rest of the hosts asked, "Why aren't you going to class? Won't your father ground you for skipping?"

"No," said Sara, "not as long as I get A's all semester… and to answer your other question, I'm not going because I already learned all that stuff."

"We'll ditch with you!" said Hunny, smiling up at the new girl. He ran up to her and gave Sara a great big hug.

Sara smiled. "I like this one, he accepts me for who I am and doesn't ask any questions," she stated as she hugged Hunny back.

If Tamaki were there, luckily for everyone he wasn't, he would've sulked in a corner for not being Sara's favorite. Then, he would've forced all the other hosts to avoid her. But, Tamaki wasn't there, so that didn't happen.

"We'd better go," said Kyouya, "the bell's about to ring. Have fun getting into trouble…" He left abruptly. Kaoru and Hikaru shortly followed. That left just Hunny, Sara, and Mori to ditch class and get detention.

A few minutes after Kaoru and Hikaru left, Sara realized she's forgotten to introduce herself. "Hey, I'm Sara…" she told Hunny.

Hunny kept smiling sweetly as he said, "I'm Hunny and this is Mori!"

"Nice to meet you," she said politely. After a moment she added, "So, this isn't a music room, is it?"

"Nope," said Hunny, still happy as ever.

"That's too bad. Well, looks like we're stuck in here….. Unless you wanna get caught that is…" Sara sat down on the floor and motioned for Mori and Hunny to do the same.

"You don't talk much, do you Mori?" she asked curious as they sat beside her.

"I never feel that I need to…"

"Oh," she said. "Well, that's okay. Hey Hunny, wanna see something really cool?"

He nodded enthusiastically after Mori gave him permission.

"Well, come one, let's go!" she said, excitedly hurrying them out of the room.

"Are we going to get caught?" asked Mori quizzingly.

"What do I look like, a fortune teller?" Sara hissed, angrily, "But don't worry. If we get caught, I'll take all the blame."

Mori couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, but followed her anyway. Everything could be sorted out once it happened.

Sara led them outside the school and through the streets until finally they arrived at a huge mansion.

"Cool," said Hunny, he was trying to be nice. Almost everyone attending Ouran had a mansion.

Sara shook her head. "That isn't cool. That's my dad's horrible choice in picking houses…"

She led them inside the house. When she walked in she screamed, "Intruder alert!" Robots came out all around screaming 'Intruder alert!'. They circled round and round until finally twenty ninjas came out, searching for a target. Sara didn't wait a minute before she started her hand-to-hand combat with all of them. Before Hunny and Mori had a chance to help, she'd knocked out every last one of them.

"So you're home!" called a male voice. Footsteps could be heard. An old man about the age of 40 walked down the steps. "Must you knock them out every time?" he asked as he arrived on the ground floor.

"Yep!" said Sara, smiling proudly, "But you know, if you had better defenses, I wouldn't be able to beat them…"

The old man sighed as he went to work dragging the unconscious bodies into their quarters. Sara sighed as well as she went to help the old man.

When they had finished Sara introduced everyone. "Father, this is Mori and Hunny. We'll be in my room if you need us…….So don't need us." With that said, she led Hunny and Mori upstairs. Her bedroom was the first door on the right from the stairs.

Sara opened the door and sat down on her bed. Her room wasn't at all what they'd expected. The walls were painted turquoise with orange polka-dots. She had a bed as big as the room itself. Technically, stepping into the room was like stepping on a king size bed. Hunny happily jumped into the room and began to jump on it. He only stopped when Mori gave him a dirty look telling him it was rude and that's not what they were there for.

"Ta da!" Sara said happily, "My room!" The room was almost completely covered by stuffed animals. It was like heaven for Hunny.

"But that isn't the coolest part…" she said as she pushed some stuffed animals out of the way to uncover an enormous speaker. She grabbed a guitar and hooked it up. She played a few bars before pausing, someone had knocked on the door.

Mori, who was closest to the door, opened it. "Sara!" said her father sternly, standing outside of the door. "What did I tell you about using sound boosts on your guitar in the middle of the day?"

"That I shouldn't use the speakers until I have a concert rehearsal…" said Sara, rolling her eyes. "I know."

"Also, there are people here to see Mori."

Sara nodded as she shut the door. Adjusting the volume, she played some chords. Hunny listened happily while jumping about; Mori had said it was okay now, and looking at all the stuffed animals.

Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru, once again Tamaki was with Haruhi, walked up the stairs of the Dalmin mansion. Supposedly Hunny and Mori were in Sara's room. The Dalmins were very important people to be friends with. They not only owned Disney Studios, but Wal-Mart and many other massive stores and industries.

Mr. Dalmin knocked loudly on one of the doors. Loud music could be heard through it.

Hunny wanted to hear Sara sing his favorite song, she was happy to obey.

Sara began to play the beginning of Never Again by Kelly Clarkson.

"_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her fingers green._

_I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me_." Began Sara. Her voice sounded identical to Kelly Clarkson's it was almost impossible to tell the difference.

"_I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well._

_Could you tell by the flames that burned your words.  
I never read your letter, 'cause I knew what you'd say.  
Give me that Sunday school answer; try to make it all okay  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere.  
It was you who chose to end it like you did.  
I was the last to know you knew exactly what you would do.  
And don't say You simply lost your way.  
She may believe you, but I never_… COMING!" she called as she raced to the door and pried it open.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Criticism and his two twin friends. What do _you_ want?" she asked coldly as she recognized the people standing at the door.

"Be nice…" warned her father.

"Yeah, yeah," said Sara, only half listening. She went back to playing the guitar like they'd never arrived.

"Please excuse my daughter," said Mr. Dalmin to Kyouya. "She's been this way ever since her mother died last year."

"I heard that!" called Sara, "And I can tell you that isn't why. I couldn't care less what happened to that old witch." She played her guitar louder than before, trying to tune him out.

"I think we should give her some time to cool off…" suggested Kyouya. He began downstairs.

"Wait!" called Mr. Dalmin, "Before you leave, how is she with the other kids in school?"

"She ditched first period and basically the rest of the school day. Hunny and Mori decided to ditch with her."

"I see…" Mr. Dalmin sighed. "I would ask you to bring me the work she missed, but she'd probably laugh at me and explain how she's already graduated and there's really no point in doing such easy work…"

"Huh?" Kaoru and Hikaru chorused.

"You see, she graduated when she was 13," explained Mr. Dalmin patiently. "She's already created three cures to worldwide sicknesses."

Kyouya looked shocked, "I thought you invented those," he admitted in humiliation.

"She has all this talent, but doesn't like being 'the freaky genius'. So, I sent it to the hospital saying I did it," he explained again. "Well, enough about her, let me go get your friends for you." He quickly exited the room.

"Graduated at age 13…" said Kaoru dazed.

"Created three cures…" joined in Hikaru.

"This girl is a genius!" they chorused.

_Damn, _Kyouya thought _my fathers going to kill me if he found out I've made enemies with Sara Dalmin. But, if I make friends with her, maybe he'll think differently…_

Mr. Dalmin walked back downstairs a few minutes later with Sara, Hunny, and Mori close behind.

Sara escorted them to the door. "See ya!" she said as they began to walk out one by one.

"Aren't you coming with us?" asked Hunny. He didn't want his new friend left alone and out of all the fun.

"The Host Club, right?" asked Sara checking to make sure of the place she was going.

Hunny nodded. "'K, I'll be there in a few. I'm sure you're friends wouldn't like me if I turned up looking like this."

"Okay!" said Hunny smiling happily, "Bye for now!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BACK AT THE HOST CLUB:**

"Sara's coming!" exclaimed Hunny happily.

Mori nodded. Sara was a fun girl; it would be nice to have her around.

Kyouya, however, was worried. If he could only talk to her in private for a few minutes, then he would be okay.

The doors to the Host Club flew open as lots of girls wandered inside. They began to sit down and the hosts got to work. Every so often one of them would glance up at the door, waiting for Sara to show up.

Finally she arrived. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun. She wore a knee-length lavender dress with a black belt tied around her waist. Black high heels were on her feet. Everyone stared as she walked over to Hunny and Mori.

"Well, this really isn't my thing," she confessed, "but here I am!" she said smiling a triumphant smile.

Everyone couldn't stop staring. She looked so beautiful, so different.

"So, Hunny, what should I do now?" she asked, looking for a job she could do.

"I don't know, ask Kyouya. Or you could always eat cake with me!" said Hunny before taking another bite of cake.

"I'm glad you like the cake," she muttered a bit absentmindedly, scanning the room for Kyouya. He wasn't very hard to find.

"You made this cake?" asked Hunny, excited.

"Yeah, I love to bake. It's like my second nature; basically what I do when I sleepwalk. Last night I made banana cream pie while I slept. It tasted really good, but I only got one slice; my dad ate the rest…" With that, Sara walked over to Kyouya.

"Yo!" she called as she walked in front of Kyouya. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked bluntly after dragging him away from where the customers were.

"There isn't really a job for you to do here…" he said truthfully.

"Are you just being mean because you hate me, or is there really no job?" asked Sara annoyed.

"I don't hate you…" he said and after a long pause continued, "And there really aren't anymore jobs left."

"Oh, ok…" said Sara. "well, then I guess I'll go hang with Hunny…." As she walked away, she whispered so only he could hear, "You know, you can be a cool guy, but trust me on this, having fun is better than succeeding. I could easily choose which one of your brothers gets to be the heir of the medical industry. Your father isn't the most powerful person out there, but he may be the cruelest." With that she walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!! --Gaerniko


	2. Chapter 2

"Sara!" Hunny sang happily as she walked toward him. She faked a smile as she sat down beside him.

"So, what is this club about anyway?" she asked curiously.

"The hosts are here to please the girls. It was Tamaki's idea….and he's a pretty stupid person…" As if on cue, Tamaki walked into the room arm-in-arm with Haruhi.

"Sorry I can't work today," he apologized, "but Haruhi insists we go to Italy for a shopping spree!" Haruhi smiled at Tamaki who blushed.

"Who are you? I'm Sara." asked Sara bluntly getting up to see the new people in the room. "But, you know, shopping in Italy is fun for the girls," she pointed out, "but what point is there for the guys to come too?"

Haruhi looked at Sara like she had three heads, "To carry my shopping bags, duh!" she stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you to weak to carry your own?" asked Sara, her temper flaring.

"Tamaki, we're leaving," said Haruhi as she stuck up her nose and proudly walked out of the room dragging Tamaki with her.

"Little brat!" Sara called after them as they left.

"Haruhi used to be Hunny's best friend," explained Hunny, a sad smile crossed his face, "but then she got bratty after Tamaki spoiled her so much…"

Sara nodded, "She musta been a nice person before…"

"Yeah," said Mori in agreement.

Suddenly a girl approached Sara, she looked down at the floor as she began to speak, "We were wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us…" she mumbled softly.

"Sorry," said Sara, "but I don't really like shopping…I can make what clothes and food I need and I order my fabrics from France… Have fun though…"

The girl walked away. Her plan of making a new friend with great connections had failed.

"I mean I like to shop as much as the next girl," Sara whispered to Hunny, "but going with people who only want to be my friend because of what they can gain just sickens me!"

Hunny ate his cake in silence for a moment, deep in thought.

"I know!" he said, "We can go shopping together!" Hunny smiled triumphantly at his great plan.

"Yeah, and we'll come along," volunteered Hikaru.

"Kyouya, you comin'?" asked Sara. She headed toward the door followed by Hunny, Kaoru and Hikaru. She didn't need to ask Mori because everywhere Hunny went, he'd gladly follow.

Kyouya shut his notepad and tucked it into his pocket. He walked over to the door as well. "Let's go…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AT THE MALL:**

"Hey Hunny look at this!" called Sara as they walked through Macy's. She took a jacket off the wall. It was green with white and black clouds on it. "Try it on," she encouraged.

Hunny tried it on, and to his delight, loved it. "Mori should get one too!" he exclaimed, searching the racks for a size that would fit him. Finally he found one. "Here!" he said as he passed it to Mori.

Mori tried it on, not really sure if he would like it. But after wearing it for a couple seconds, he loved it.

They walked further into the mall; Sara brought a lot of clothes to try on in the dressing room. It took her over an hour to try everything on. But, once she had matched pants, hat, and shirt, she would always walk out and model it on herself. This kept everyone thoroughly entertained while if they went with Haruhi, they would've been bored to death by that point in time.

"Done!" called Sara walking out of the dressing room with a pair of tan caprees and a light green jacket with pink outlines on the pockets. She wore a white tank top underneath.

"Aren't you supposed to pay for the clothes first?" asked Kyouya, a bit confused.

"Yeah, but paying for them would be like giving my well-earned money to my father…" she explained.

"Wow, your dad owns a lot of places," said Hunny in awe.

"Yep, now come on, we still have a lot more stores to go to!" she urged as she raced from that store to the next.

The hosts and Sara shopped for the rest of the day; they would've shopped all night too, but Sara's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she asked, a bit annoyed about being interrupted. They were just about to enter her favorite store too, Hot Topic. "Ok, I'll be home right away," she said grudgingly, "but my friends get to come to….yes, there are one, two, three, four, five….five of them…..okay, bye!"

Everyone waited for her to explain. "Well, I have to go home now, someone needs surgery and I'm assisting the doctor. But, you guys can come if you want…"

"I'll probably be going anyway since my father owns all the hospitals," Kyouya pointed out.

"Ok, how about the rest of you?"

"Hunny has a karate class to teach," replied Mori.

"We can come, but we don't want to…" said the twins in unison.

So, Kyouya and Sara headed to the hospital as everyone else went their separate ways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AT THE HOSPITAL:**

"Okay, you're all finished," Sara announced after an hour of directing a surgeon how to do the operation.

"Thanks Sara," said the surgeon as he took off his gloves and moved the patient over to a clean bed to get some rest.

"No problem, well, see ya!" Sara called as she raced out of the hospital, grabbing Kyouya by the arm as she went.

After being dragged out of the hospital, Kyouya took out his phone and dialed Hikaru's cell. A few moments later, Kaoru picked up, "What do you want? We're in the middle of a game of chess…" he complained.

"Sorry," Kyouya apologized sarcastically. "Can you--" he was cut off by Sara asking for his phone. Reluctantly, he handed it to her.

"Hey guys, what's up? So, I was wondering if you guys wanted to sleepover…." she paused as she waited for their response.

"Sure, we'll come," Hikaru finally announced after a long pause.

"See ya!" said Sara as she hung up the phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews would be much appreciated… Thx! -Gaerniko**


End file.
